


Breathing Underwater

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [6]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Breathing Underwater, Gen, after the war, watching sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Everything’s so peaceful under the water. Marina doesn’t have to face reality here, that Eight’s gone.
Relationships: Marina | Number Seven/Naveen | Number Eight
Series: Lorictober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Kudos: 4





	Breathing Underwater

The first time breathing underwater was an accident, and there’s a part of her that wonders if it was an effect of the charm. They couldn’t die out of order with it, so what would’ve happened if she had drowned. Maybe breathing under water was a part of it.

The second time, she was alone as she slipped beneath the water’s surface. The world muted, and the distorted world under the waves felt so much more peaceful than the harsh reality above. Underwater, she didn’t have to face Eight’s absence or the careful way the other Garde tiptoed around her.

She took a breath, and it was like learning to breathe again as her legacy kicked in. Above the water, the sky changed color as the sunset. As much as she wanted to stay, John would come looking for her. She forced herself out of the water as the sky darkened.

The next time, it was before sunrise. She watched the sunrise through the water’s surface. It became a routine. She would get up well before the sunrise and watch from under the waves, taking a little peace from a quiet suspended world where maybe Eight could be waiting for her on the shore.


End file.
